


“My soulmate, duh”

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Series: OTPtober BokuAka [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Canon Universe, Comedy, First Meetings, I Tried, M/M, OTPtober, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Spirit Animals, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: From an early age, Akaashi could see the spirit that would guide him to his soulmate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948207
Kudos: 31





	“My soulmate, duh”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [“Minha alma gêmea, ué”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266293) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



> OTPtober day 29: soulmate AU

The first time Akaashi saw that dog spirit, he was four years old. He told his mother, she claimed to be a hallucination of the little Keiji because the family had a dog recently deceased two months ago and, even if he tried to affirm telling the characteristics of the spirit and the deceased were different, even their species, he was not taken seriously.

Unhappy, Akaashi kept arguing and nothing changed, so he decided to keep that vision and his thoughts to himself, since his mother didn't believe and his father was always traveling on business.

As time went by, the dog's spirit was still there, never abandoning him and that intrigued him. Even being young, Keiji was looking for some logical explanation for that. Only when he was six years old he found an answer: there was a legend in which all people have soulmates but only a few can see what binds them to their destiny. It was full of different models of how to find his half and Akaashi was blessed with an animal spirit to guide him to his partner.

That's how Akaashi discovered that he was someone who saw his soulmate, that's why his mother thought he was a hallucination of the deceased dog, she didn't see and didn't believe in soulmates.

Keiji tried to search, he let himself be guided by the dog spirit to whoever it wanted but the paths were always long and little Akaashi could not follow since he was still young. He made a promise that, when he was older, he would try again until he found it.

Several birthdays passed, Akaashi was fourteen years old when he noticed the dog wagging his tail at him, as if to indicate that the game of treasure hunting was coming to an end. Even if he had yearned for this moment all his life, he was nervous. It wasn't every day that the possibility to know his predetermined soulmate was knocking at the door.

Keiji found it peculiar that the spirit was all happy as he entered the school gym to which he had sent a scholarship. He understood as soon as he put his feet on the court what all the joy was about: there was a spirit next to a boy who was jumping to hit the ball and score, it celebrated just like his spiritual companion.

“He is a star,” Keiji whispered, watching the boy carefully return to the ground and greet his companions for the point made.

Akaashi was not prepared to feel the weight of those starry eyes on himself, mainly because of the intensity of the emotions that overflowed him - happiness, victory, meeting. He was even less prepared when he saw the boy abandon his companions in the middle of the match and he came running towards him. He thought about hiding, protecting himself, anything, until he felt arms surrounding him and a forehead leaning on his shoulder.

“Hi, I know I don't know you, but I imagine you see it too.” The voice made Keiji shiver, it had a mixture of relief and satisfaction.

“So you can see them too, hm?” Akaashi laughed low, finally passing his arms around him and making a light caressing on his back.

“They were years searching, my friend there did not like much when I was forced to follow the opposite way. The anger was so much that the miserable one bit me,” the boy cried at the end, making Akaashi laugh even more.

“I understand, mine seemed to scold me with the look, but I understood.”

“And who is more important than our departure, Bokuto?”  _ Bokuto is his name _ , Akaashi thought. They broke up quickly and stared at the boy with gray blond hair.

“My soulmate, duh.”

Keiji looked at him astonished, how did he speak this as if it were something normal? He watched the other boys and realized that they were laughing. Akaashi's mind already processed that they would be mocking Bokuto and himself and, if he really went to Fukurodani, he would be mocked by them, so it could disturb the performance of the volleyball team and it wasn't something he wanted.

Akaashi was so lost in thoughts that he was woken up when he heard slapping noises being defered, that's when he realized that Bokuto was receiving pats on his back congratulating him.

“Finally, I couldn't stand hearing you talk about it every day anymore.”

“Konoha!” Bokuto exclaimed, indignant.

“Excuse me, my name is Sarukui Yamato, could you tell us your name?” The boy with black hair and nice face asked, he had a smile on his face.

“I bet you 5 dollars that Bokuto doesn't know his name.” A shorter boy whispered to another, seemed to be the libero.

“I bet his soulmate has no idea what's going on.” The taller one answered.

“Okay, Washio.”

“We have a deal, Komi.”

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, I'm currently at Mori School,” he introduced himself, bowing to those present. “I came to see the volleyball team because I received a recommendation from Fukurodani Academy.”

“Oh?” Konoha laughed. “Bokuto won the lottery, guys.”

The members of the team started laughing, they smiled and said goodbye to them, alleging that they would have to tidy things up. Akaashi and Bokuto were alone together with the spirits of the dogs that guided them until that moment.

“Well, Bokuto-san, would a presentation be a good idea?” Akaashi suggested, trying to contain the laughter by seeing his surprise face.

“Bokuto Koutarou, first year, future ace.”

“So, Bokuto Koutarou-san, it's a great pleasure to meet you.”

“I say the same, Akaashi Keiji!” With a huge smile on his face, Koutarou kept talking as if there was no tomorrow. And Keiji was prepared to spend the rest of his days with that being illuminated by the sunshine.


End file.
